1.0 Equipment
Strength vs dexterity Attacks with most weapons add the wielder’s strength score to attack rolls made with them, but some weapons add the wielder’s dexterity instead. These are called finesse weapons, and include weapons such as daggers, rapiers, scimitars and katanas. Some weapons, such as short swords or unarmed strikes, may be used with either stat. Note that even when wielding a finesse weapon, you still add your strength score to your damage. Weapons There are several types of weapons to choose from, each with their own characteristics, listed below. The strength-based formula indicates the damage they deal on a hit. Minimum damage is 1, even if you have 0 strength. One-handed: Weapons such as battle axes and scimitars. Damage = strength Two-handed: Weapons such as warhammers and katanas. When one-handed, they cause disadvantage on the attack roll. Damage = strength x 1.5 Reach: Pole weapons such as spears and halberds. They increase your melee range from 1 square to 2 squares. When one-handed, they cause disadvantage on the attack roll. Damage = strength Shield: Wielding a shield increases your armour by 2. Attacking with a shield causes you to lose your shield bonus to armour until the start of your next turn. Damage = strength x 0.5 Projectile: Ranged weapons such as bows and crossbows. They have a range increment of 40. Damage = strength Thrown: All melee weapons can be thrown, dealing the same damage as they would in melee. One-handed weapons have a range increment of 20, two-handed ones have a range increment of 10. Throwing a weapon that isn’t well-balanced for throwing, e.g. a rapier or most two-handed weapons, causes disadvantage on the attack roll. Improvised: Improvised weapons, such as a broken bottle or a chair, deal damage equal to the weapon type they most resemble, but cause disadvantage on the attack roll and tend to have a break chance. Unarmed attacks count as improvised and deal strength x 0.5 damage. Dual wielding You can choose to fight with a one-handed weapon in each hand. When dual wielding, you can make three attacks as part of a full attack action instead of two, provided you attack at least once with each weapon. This can also be used when fighting unarmed or attacking with a shield. Armour For player characters, there are three types of armour to choose from. You can determine the description of your armour yourself, but stat-wise, it always falls into one of the following weight classes: Armour value: the amount of armour points that it gives. Max dex bonus: the maximum dexterity bonus to your defence you can get while wearing this armour. E.g. if you have 8 dexterity and are wearing medium armour, you only gain +3 defence from your dexterity, the fourth point is lost. Speed penalty: your speed is reduced by this amount while wearing the armour. Check penalty: you take this amount as a penalty on climbing, jumping, swimming and stealth checks, and possibly others, at the DM’s discretion. Strength req: you need at least this much strength to wear the armour. Note: wielding a shield increases your armour stat, but has no effect on the weight class of your armour. Category:All Category:1.0